Total Drama Incredible
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: Chopper is back with a story of reader-submitten OCs battling it out for 1,000,000 dollars! On the island of Maug (due to Wawanakwa and Boney Island being condemned by the Canadian government) in the far out Pacific Ocean, secluded from all civilization, the competition of teen vs. teen is going on! TOTAL. DRAMA. INCREDIBLE!
1. 1-1 Arrival at Maug

**A/N: My Christmas present to you guys! The contestants have been decided! And now, it's time to start TDI!**

**-Theme song plays-**

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

The camera focuses on the dock of shame, where Wesley and Evan are constructing a prank, and in the background, Hannibal is wakeboarding, but then wipes out, and it shows him swimming up to the top.

_You guys are on my mind_

The camera shifts from underwater to the beach, where Nalia is petting… The air… While Isabel watches in confusion, and takes notes on her behaviour.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

The camera shifts from the beach to the cabins, where Siegfried attempts to flirt with Wendy, but Brandon spots him, and begins to chase him away.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Alan finds a squirrel and chases it around the island.

_I want to be famous~_

Alan catches the squirrel, and eats it, much to the disgust and fright of Em, who was observing Alan's behaviour from the trees.

_I want to live close to the sun_

The camera shifts to an even higher cliff than the one in Wawanakwa, but instead of water below it, there's ground. On top of the cliff is Demetria, who is carrying an umbrella to shield herself from the sun, while reading a horror novel.

_Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Sasori runs out of the dense forest leading to the climax of the cliff and pushes Demetria off the cliff. Demetria screams, and after a while, she faints, while Sasori has an annoyed look while falling.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there some day~_

In the forest, Brianna coaches Emma on singing, but Emma fails horribly, as the birds fly away and all the other animals follow.

_Nananananananananananananananana~_

All the contestants gather on the dock.

_I want to be, I want to be famous~_

The dock breaks, all the contestants plummet into the water, while Nalia is somehow on land.

**-Theme song ends-**

Chris is standing on the dock with his regular clothes on. His regular smirk, and his regular pose.

"Welcome to Total Drama Incredible! It's time for the contestants to arrive!" Chris looks at his watch, but there is no boat in sight. Chris gets angry. "CHEEFFF!" By the time the big, rough cook arrives, a speeding boat crashes into the dock, sending a dark-skinned male with large muscles and scraggly hair over the heads of Chris and Chef. He lands, barely breaking the other side of the dock, stands up, and scratches his head. He looks around, and spots Chris and Chef.

"Hey guys!" The male shakes the hands of both hosts, and Chef actually doesn't growl, but Chris isn't overly joyous.

"Alright, this is…" Chris looks through his clipboard.

"Hannibal." Hannibal states. Hannibal is wearing a burgundy shirt with cut-off sleeves, acid wash jeans, and a soul patch. Chris notices that his feet are bare.

"Hey! Do you want to catch an infection or what!?" Chris says, disgusted by Hannibal's failure to protect his feet. Hannibal shrugs as the next contestant arrives. The boat stops in front of the dock, avoiding the broken part. "And here's Demetria, the Horror Addict!" A pale girl with shoulder length black hair steps off the boat. She's wearing a black t-shirt with a zombie on it, black skinny jeans, and black converse. In her hand is a novel, the cover reading _"The Night Before Halloween"_.

"Hi Demetria!" Hannibal says, attempting to converse with Demetria. Demetria looks at him, and he notices her green eyes, and stares in awe. Demetria goes to the end of the dock, sits on the dock, having her feet dangle off the dock, and keeps reading.

"Aaaaaaalrighty then," The next boat arrives, bringing a 6'2, broad shouldered male. He combs back his perpetually messy, dirty-russet hair with his hands, and steps from the boat. "Siegfried Aether." Siegfried is wearing a vermillion shirt with brown pants and a brown vest, and multiple bands of plants around his wrists. He kept a metal circle on a string around his neck. Siegfried reached down and dusted off his black shoes, and fixed his tan scarf, as if he was getting ready for an interview.

"Hello." Siegfried smiled at the two contestants which had already arrived. Everyone except Demetria was in awe, the girl shielded her eyes from the glowing teeth.

"Hey!" Hannibal was the first to respond, while Chris got back to his clipboard and Chef left to the Mess Hall. The two struck up a conversation, while the next board arrived.

"Isabel Tanners." Chris introduced a girl with blonde hair and caramel highlights. She wore a pink and white striped crop top over a white tank top, white high-waisted shorts, white toms, and a pink and white woven beanie.

"Bell" The Cute Nerd corrected, as her lean 5'7 body made her way to the rest of the contestants, Bell couldn't help but blush at the New-Age Romantic, and shuffled off the Demetria in order to not get caught. Demetria looked at Bell as she sat down next to her. Being a nerd, Bell was curious to see the book. "What book are you reading?" Bell asked.

"The Night Before Halloween." Demetria sighed. Bell nodded, obviously bored, but stayed with Demetria.

Another boat neared, this time, the male stood proudly at the front of the boat, sneering at the people on the dock. The 5'3 African American jumped off the boat.

"Brandon Baxter." Chris introduced the male with black hair and eyes. He wore a white tank top, blue jeans, and Nikes. Brandon casually walked down the dock, his sneer turning into a frown.

"Okay okay, let's hurry this thing on, shall we? I'm ready for the first challenge!" Brandon said, getting pumped up. Brandon noticed Hannibal, who was rather attractive.

"Alright alright!" Chris said, already getting annoyed by the Handsome Villain. Another boat arrived, bringing a girl with bright colored hair **(A/N: You didn't exactly put the color of her hair, so I just said bright colored XD), **and peach skin. "Emma Guinn!" The girl named Emma stepped off the boat, sighing in relief.

"Gosh, it was soooo quiet on that boat, I was about to go cray-crayyyy!~" Emma wore a white off-the-shoulder top with a pink heart in the center, with the words "LIVE!" In bright yellow print inside the heart, blue jeans, and sneakers. Different types of anklets, bracelets, and necklaces that looked handmade adorned her body. She had a big nose, big eyes, and big ears. When she smiled, large dimples appeared. When she neared the contestants, they all noticed her big brown eyes. Everyone stared, even Demetria, until…

"_Oh… What a wooooooooonderful woooooorld~!" _She started to sing…

"DEAR GOD" Brandon's eyes widened, and he clutched his ears, along with everyone else. However, Emma had her eyes closed the whole time she sang, and when she finished, the contestants put their hands down. Emma rejoiced with a "woo!" and then smiled, waiting for the next contestant. Chris sighed, and didn't even notice two twins with choppy blonde hair that went to their ears, bangs jelled to the right, although the twin on the left fixed his, as it dropped to his eyebrows, and emerald green eyes, although one has a ring of light brown in his left.

"Um… Chris?" One of the twins asked.

"Oh, yeah, Wesley and Evan!" The twins were a bit on the short side, they both had dark green hoodies that hid a red and blue shirt saying twin one and twin two respectively, and jeans held up by a belt. One of the twins went to greet the other contestants, while the other twin was reluctant to. The twin named Evan ended up shocking Hannibal and Siegfried… Um… Literally… They both received a small jolt that coursed through their body. They both laughed it off, while somehow Isabel and Demetria fell into the water… But it was soon revealed to be the work of Wes. Demetria glared daggers at Wes.

"You ruined my book!" She said holding up her book, all soggy and wet. Ev shook his head at Wes, who sighed remorsefully, and climbed back onto the dock, helping up Isabel, Demetria refused to take help from Wesley. Demetria stormed to Chris. "He destroyed my book!" She said, outraged, pointing at Wes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't his fault that you're a-"

"Say it." Demetria glared at Brandon, who was the one who started the sentence. "Say it and see what happens." She said, in a threatening tone.

"Go easy on the guy, he was just having fun!" Evan tried to help his brother's case, Wes nodded, but was attacked by Demetria's green eyes, which weren't so nice, pure, and green as before. Siegfried looked troubled, as Hannibal tries to console the raging Demetria.

"Uhhhh…" The voice came from a very confused guy with shaggy dark brown hair, tan-ish skin, green eyes, wearing a grey shirt and khaki shorts. He was awkwardly thin, and had scraggletooth.

"Um…" Chris said, he was in an awkward position, as Demetria was in his face, he had a bunch of contestants all over the place, and a confused contestant that just showed up. "Alan!" He introduced the Possible Werewolf. Soon enough, Alan smiled and high-fived Hannibal.

"No shoes!" He said, pointing at Hannibal's feet.

"No shoes!" Hannibal responds, pointing at Alan's feet. They both laugh, while Hannibal goes back to keeping Demetria under control.

"Hey bro!" Alan says, going to handshake Brandon.

"Hey there." Brandon grabs Alan's hand and shakes it. "Nice shirt." Brandon compliments Alan.

"Uh…" Alan looks at his pure gray t-shirt. "Thanks!" Alan's smile returns. The chaos kind of died down as another boat arrived. A dark skinned girl with short choppy chocolate brown hair that ends just past her shoulders appears, seemingly floating in the air above everyone for a second, but then hit the dock and smiled broadly. She had chocolate brown eyes, a slim and petite frame, and she was 5'2. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt under a black light zip up hoodie, boot-cut jeans, and combat boots.

"Well, that was quite the… Trick there…" Wesley says.

"How did you do that!?" Evan says in amazement.

"This is Nalia Rhinestone!" Nalia smirks and pets the air beside her.

"It's all thanks to Torture!" Nalia says. Everyone looked bewildered.

"Are you a magician?" Isabel asks, looking intrigued, also taking out a notepad and a pencil, like a member of the paparazzi, trying to get information on the celebrity. Nalia just looks at her weirdly, and laughs.

"No, but I do love magic tricks!" She laughs again, disturbing some people, even Demetria.

"Um… Okay…." Chris says, moving on. A boat drops off a pale girl with light blonde, straight hair, with a bang on the right. She had light blue eyes.

"Brianna Palmer!"

"Hi guys!" Brianna wore a stunning sky blue one shoulder dress reaching above her knees. Black leggings, and 2 inch high heels. She also had a sapphire blue heart gem clip on the left side of her hair, wore black eyeliner and mascara, pink lipgloss, and was 5'7.

"Hi!~" Her radiance got to everyone, even Demetria, who now had a new book, given by Chris, called _"The Fright Before Christmas"_.

"Um, hello." Isabel responded. Others started to respond, besides Wesley, Demetria, and Brandon.

"Can we hurry this up? The author wants to finish this already-"

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Demetria shouts, scaring Chris back into place. A giggle comes from the end of the dock. A light tan skinned girl with dirty blonde hair in a half ponytail appeared. Chris jumped.

"Well, I didn't even see a boat!" Chris looks around, but only sees a boat nearing, with the next contestant boarded. "This is Wendy Easton." Wendy shrugged, she had green eyes and freckles along the bridge of her nose. She wore a dark green tank top hidden under a pink short sleeve hoodie, dark blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a silver chain necklace with a pink heart charm on it. There was no time for greeting, one because Wendy didn't want to be greeted by anyone, and two because the next boat arrived.

"And the next boat is here, finally! Things are picking up around here." A tall, lean, muscular 6'3 man exited the boat. He had medium length, shaggy, tousled red hair with eyebrow bangs between his eyes and framing his face. He had slightly peached skin. His dull red eyes were expressionless and his only silver stud glowed in the sunlight… A little bit. "Sasori Danna! You guys aren't much talkers, are you?" Chris said, aiming his words at Wendy and Sasori, who both shot him a 'shut up' look. Sasori went to the other contestants. He wore a plain black tee, loose fit denim blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black high tops, and a navy blue bandana.

"Guys… You know we can talk, right?" Hannibal said, trying to lift the mood. He interrupted his conversation with Siegfried, because there was an awkward silence. Wesley and Evan were whispering to each other, Nalia was petting Torture while Isabel observed her, Demetria was reading her new book, Brandon was eyeing Alan, who was looking at his reflection in the water, Wendy was uncomfortably twiddling her thumbs, Brianna sighed as she looked at the island, Emma looked reluctant to sing, as nobody would've listen to her, and Sasori was observing the contestants. Brianna heard Hannibal, and decided to talk to Emma. Wendy decided to talk to Brandon, while everyone kept doing what they did.

"Em McDonald!" A girl with long straight black hair, binoculars hidden by a pink scarf, a dark green t-shirt, jean shorts, and gray sneakers exited the boat. She assessed the contestants by how they acted at the end of the dock. For some reason that she didn't know, they all cheered. "Okay, let's proceed." Chris left the dock, walking onto the fresh sand of the island. The contestants followed behind him, relieved that they're finally off the dock and onto land.

"Hey Chris, would you give us a summary of the geography of this island?" Isabel asked Chris, who looked too busy to give an answer, nor did he care for the nerd's inquiry. The host arrived at the cabins, the contestants in one big clump of teenagers.

"Okay, let's separate you guys into teams!" **(A/N: Randomized) **The contestants started to look nervous. "Em, Demetria, Evan, Wesley, Brandon, Nalia, Brianna, you guys are on one team." The contestants separated. Chris didn't need to announce the other team, they already got into place. "Decide your team names!" The two teams deliberated.

"The Ghost Watchers!" Em suggested, in an unusually enthusiastic voice. Wes, Evan, and Demetria agreed. The other three realized it was four to three, and reluctantly complied. The other team decided rather quickly as well.

"Okay, we're the Ghost Watchers" Em announced, Chris nodded.

"And we're the Vicious Hornets!" Hannibal announced. Chris nodded.

"Cabins." Chris drably gestures to the cabins. "Confessional" Again to the confessional, which was an outhouse, like last time, although this time it's a bit larger, being able to house two toilets.

Alan **(CONFESSIONAL): **Well, I guess this is kind of sweet. *Looks around in satisfaction*

After Chris finished introducing the contestants to the island, he turned around and smirked.

"Well, now that we're done with that, I have a surprise twist." The contestants looked uneasy. Chef came around, handing everyone a pad of paper and a pencil. "You need to vote out one person on your team immediately." Chris smirked.

"WHAT!?" Wesley, Evan, Hannibal, Siegfried, Alan, Nalia, Brandon, Emma, Brianna, and even Demetria shouted. The others who didn't shout began writing names down. Reluctantly, the others followed. Chris smirked and chuckled sinisterly.

"You are evil." Demetria glared at Chris. When the contestants finished their votes, Chef collected the boards and gave them to Chris.

"Okay, from the Ghost Watchers, we have…" Chris said, looking through the papers. "Wesley, please board the boat" Evan gasped, and looked at his team in disgust. Wesley frowned and did as Chris said, the members of his team sighed.

Wendy **(CONFESSIONAL): **Well, I didn't even know him, but I did know that he was talking with his twin the whole time the arrivals went on… So… *Wendy takes her index finger and acts like she slit her throat with an evil grin*

Evan was visibly mad, and sad… Upset.

"Onto the Vicious Hornets!" The Vicious Hornets shifted uncomfortably as Chef took their papers. "Okay…" Chris looked through the papers. "Alan!" Alan was shocked, speechless. He hung his head low, and sat next to Wes on the boat. The boat sailed off with Chef driving as Chris turned to face the contestants.

"Brutal, huh?" Chris chuckled, Evan glared at him. "Well, there's another twist. Redemption Island!" Everyone gasped in surprise. "Yes, that's right. If you vote out someone, they have a chance to get back in the game. At the merge, someone on Redemption Island will re-join the game. For now, get some sleep, challenge is tomorrow." The contestants nodded and separated into their cabins.


	2. 1-2 Beach Runners!

**A/N: Ohhaider! By the way, chapters will be split into three parts… So… Here's the second part!**

Everyone slept soundly… Until a loud sound boomed across the island. Everyone reluctantly woke up.

"Goood morning campers!" Chris said, smiling as the contestants filed into the mess hall.

"Helloooooooooooo Chris!" Brandon replied to Chris with mock enthusiasm, which Chris snarled at. The campers grabbed their trays and went to get food from Chef. Isabel was at the front of the line.

"Hello Chef, I would like some food please!" Isabel smiled, trying to not upset the man, however, that was detrimental to her plan. Chef smacked brown goo with spots on it on her plate. She frowned and sat down, while the next person in line, Demetria, got a piece of chocolate cake. Demetria sat next to Isabel. "Wha- How?" Isabel looked at Demetria's cake, and then looked at her food. Demetria almost threw up when she saw Isabel's food.

"Um…" Demetria gave half of her piece of cake to Isabel.

"Thanks" Isabel smiled and ate her piece of cake happily.

Isabel **(CONFESSIONAL): **Why does Chef hate me?

Evan sat at another table, alone, picking at his mashed… yellow stuff. Probably corn whacked with a mallet, then churned with butter and mashed potatoes. It sounds good, but it's not. Demetria noticed Evan's food.

Demetria **(CONFESSIONAL): **Why does Chef like me?

Brandon, Wendy, Siegfried, Hannibal, and Sasori sat down at one table. Brandon picked at his food, disturbed by the disgusting slush of food. Wendy flung her food at Sasori, trying to get a reaction. The male merely looked, and 'ermm'ed. Once the food hit his face, he sighed, and threw his spoon at Wendy. It hit her, and she fell with an annoyed frown.

"Do you want to join an alliance?" Siegfried asked Hannibal. Hannibal was about to say yes, but thought about it strategically.

"Yes." Siegfried smiled and nodded. "Who else would be in the alliance?" Siegfried thought.

"Sasori." He whispered, but being only a chair away, Sasori heard them, but acted like he didn't, he contemplated joining their alliance in his mind. "And Emma." Hannibal nods and continues eating, he's probably the only person besides Demetria and Isabel that's actually eating.

"Hey guys!" Nalia sits down across from Demetria, she sets her tray down next to her, on the bench part of the table instead of on the table. She looks down as if she's watching something eat her food. Demetria raises her eyebrow at this.

After everyone finished eating, Chris stood at the front of the room.

"It's challenge time!" Everyone threw their food in the trash and Chris escorted them outside, to the beach. There were two sides, separated by a long rope. At the end there was a FINISH! sign and a lot of various items, including tennis rackets and balls, slingshots, etc. "At my signal, one member of each team will race down this twenty meter long track. Once someone gets to the end, another person may start racing. However, it's not simply a footrace. Once you reach the end, pick up a weapon, and start shooting at people from the other team that are racing. First team to get all their members to the end wins. I'll give you a minute to decide your order." The teams nodded, although some scared about the weapons part. Once all the teams decided, it was challenge time. Chris stood in the middle, between the two starting lines. "Go!"

Evan and Hannibal were the first racing down the track. Evan because he was quite fast and good with weapons (prank experience) and Hannibal because he wanted to. Hannibal reached there two seconds before Evan, and picked up a slingshot, and started shooting at Nalia.

"Stop it!" Nalia complained, as she caught up with Siegfried. The ammo seemingly bounced off of something near Nalia, which disturbed Hannibal. Siegfried had some problems, as he was getting pelted by miniature footballs. Nalia arrived first and grabbed a pack of tennis balls, and a racket. She started swinging at Wendy, the next down the track. Evan did too. Wendy tried to avoid the tennis balls, and was paid by getting hit with the slingshot ammo. Hannibal and Siegfried weren't so good, as Siegfried's NERF gun skills weren't as good as he hoped, which left to Wendy finishing five seconds behind Brandon. Brandon picked up the NERF pistol, while Wendy picked up the badminton racket and birdies. Next, Em and Sasori were neck and neck. Em wasn't that fast, so the five second time advantage wasn't utilized as well. Em finished one second behind Sasori, she picked up the badminton racket and birdies, Sasori picked up the blunted bow and arrows.

"Looks like we're pretty even!" Chris narrated, while Emma and Brianna shot down the track. Brianna twirled with grace, avoiding all the projectiles, while Emma was hit multiple times, causing her to faint. Two interns picked her up and carried her off. "Um…" Chris pulled out a few papers on his clipboard. "THE GHOST WATCHERS WIN!"

"WHAT!?" Almost all of the Vicious Hornets screamed.

"But they injured Emma!" Wendy pointed out.

"Yes, but according to the contract you guys signed, it states that if you are to get hurt in any way during a challenge, the opposing team wins." Most were shocked, but the Ghost Watchers cheered anyway. "Elimination Ceremony is in five hours, you're dismissed." Chris smirks, and then frowns, looking at the mess on the beach. "INTERNNNNNNNNS!" Chris leaves.

**-Ghost Watchers: Female Cabins-**

Em, Demetria, Nalia, and Brianna entered the female cabins, which consisted of two bunkbeds, and two dressers. Em and Demetria shared a bunk bed, while Brianna and Nalia shared another.

"Okay, so we need to take care of important business." Brianna states as she sits on her top bed, swinging her legs.

"What." Demetria says flatly.

"What boys do you girls like~" Brianna says in an enticing manner.

"Hah, like I'm telling you that." Em said.

"Yeah!" Nalia agrees.

"And you admitted you like somebody!" Brianna points out triumphantly.

"Ugh." Em rolls her eyes. "I think we should form an all girls alliance." She says out of nowhere. Everyone looks at her.

"Well, that would be cool!" Nalia smiles.

"Yeah, and we have the numbers over the boys." Demetria points out.

"I'm in!" Brianna adds.

"Okay then." Em smiles.

**-Ghost Watcher: Male Cabins-**

Brandon walks in, followed by a sauntering Evan. There was a single bunk bed with two dressers. Brandon sighs while Evan gets under the covers of his bed and tries to sleep. The Handsome Villain gets bored, and leaves the cabin.

**-Vicious Hornets: Female Cabin-**

"UUUUUUUUUGH." Isabel plops down on her bed, annoyed. "Who are we going to send home?" Isabel cries, asking seemingly nobody. Wendy sighs, and leaves the cabin.

**-Vicious Hornets: Male Cabin-**

The four guys sit on their beds, silent. Siegfried looks at Hannibal, who's looking back. He turns his vision to Sasori, who's staring at the ceiling. Hannibal looks outside, and spots Wendy. He leaves the cabin.

"Do you want to join an alliance, Sasori?" Siegfried asks the Heartless Artist.

"Who else is in the alliance?" Sasori asks.

"Me, Hannibal, and Wendy." Siegfried said Wendy on a longshot, because Hannibal was supposed to get her.

"Hm…" A certain name popped up that determined Sasori's decision. "Yes." He says simply, while Siegfried smiles. "Oh, by the way, we're voting out Emma." Sasori nods.

**Outside**

Brandon was walking on the beach, when he spotted Wendy, watching the ocean. Brandon sat down next to her. Hannibal was going to approach her, but stopped and hid. He didn't want to interrupt a conversation.

"Hello." Brandon greets.

"Hi." Wendy replies.

"Do you know who you're voting out?" Brandon asks Wendy.

"Nope." Wendy replies.

"Okay." Brandon stands up, knowing that Wendy already knows who she wants to vote out, but leaves anyway. Hannibal approaches.

"Would you like to join an alliance with Siegfried, Sasori, and I?" Wendy quickly contemplated this in her mind.

"Fine." Wendy says quite reluctantly.

"Emma." Hannibal says, then leaves. Brandon comes back. Wendy stops him.

"Would you like to form a secret alliance?" Brandon smirks and nods, Wendy nods and they both return to their cabins.

**A/N: Welp, that's it for this chapter. So many alliances! Chapter 2 focuses more on relationships though. Okay then, ciao-ciao!**


	3. 1-3 The First Elimination!

**A/N: Surprise! Double update! Finishing up chapter 1 is of course, the elimination ceremony.**

The Vicious Hornets filed in and sat on their tree stumps. Emma appeared with a cast over her head and a walker.

"Wow, you look old." Wendy points out. Emma glares at Wendy.

"You've all been through a tough time deciding who to pick to go home I believe, and now it's time to vote." Wendy was the first to the confessional. Once everybody finished, Chris went in and grabbed the votes. He read through them and took out a plate of pretzels. Everyone sneered at them. "What? They're healthy! Anyway, if you get a pretzel, you're safe, blah blah blah. Anyway. Siegfried, Hannibal, Sasori, Wendy, you are safe." They were tossed their marshmallows. Isabel and Emma stared at the marshmellow. "Isabel." Isabel gladly took her pretzel and ate it.

"What? But why? I'm the best singer here! And actress, and-" She got cut off by Chef slinging her over the shoulder and tossing her into the Boat of Shame. "Hey! Fragile here!" Emma shouts, but the boat zooms away, concluding the elimination ceremony.

**Votes**

**Wendy: **Wendy takes Emma's picture, and colors the whole picture red. She smirks and puts it in the box.

**Siegfried: **Siegfried calmly takes Emma's picture and draws an x through it. He looks at the camera "It's just that having an injured person in challenges isn't good."

**Hannibal: **Hannibal draws a slash through Emma's picture and puts it in the box.

**Sasori: **Sasori draws a slash through Emma's picture and puts it in the box.

**Isabel: **Isabel takes Emma's picture and draws an x through it.

**Emma: **Emma takes Isabel's picture and draws an x through it.

**A/N: Yup, short update. It's just the elimination :I**


End file.
